


i’m sorry, daddy

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: warning:I do not condone incest. it’s just pure fiction.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 42





	i’m sorry, daddy

**Author's Note:**

> warning:  
> I do not condone incest. it’s just pure fiction.

Draco pulled an 8 inch dildo from the farthest drawer in the closet. He lay down on the black leather sofa after taking off his clothes. The boy took his wand to cast the Lubricating Charm. Draco slowly started putting it in his wet hole, then pulled back out and put it back in, continuing doing like this. He increased the speed each time trying to get deeper and deeper. Draco moaned much deeper when he touched his prostate with dildo. He continued to stimulate it. He could tell he was close to cumming. Draco moaned low when semen burst from his dick, the jets hit boy’s stomach and some on the sofa. He was breathing hard, coming to his senses from the orgasm. 

“Having fun, aren’t you?”- Lucius came to his son’s room. He was smirking. 

“F-Father” - Draco mumbled - “I’m sorry, father, so sorry” - He look down not wanting to meet his father’s gaze, burning with shame.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I think I’m the one who needs to apologize for disturbing and embarrassing you.” - Lucius came closer to boy’s bed. His son raised his eyes and met with his father’s willing gaze. Lucius’ wide pupils and biting lip gave him away completely. 

“But you soiled the sofa with your sperm. Good boys don’t do that.” - Lucius was waiting for the boy’s reaction. “You agree with me?”

“Yes, daddy”- Draco whispered, shame washed over him. But his son’s “daddy” threw Lucius off from his train of thoughts. He moaned softly when he heard this “name”. “I was a bad boy, very bad boy. Bad boys needs to be punished. I need to be punished.” 

“What did you just said?”- Lucius discovered his new kink. 

“I c-can’t repeat that” - Draco covered his face with a hand. - “That’s embarrassing.”

“Draco” - His father asked, no, ordered. Lucius’ voice lowered and Draco groaned. 

“D-Daddy...I said “yes, daddy”. I need to be punished. Punish me, daddy.” 

Lucius walked over the bed, turned him over and placed Draco’s hands over his head. 

“So, I think spanking would be a great punishment for you, wouldn’t it?” - Boy just mumbled in agreement. 

“Wouldn’t it, baby?” - Lucius repeated, teasingly. 

“Yes” - Draco breathed - “It would be a great punishment for me.”

“Yes, what?” - He was such a tease. 

“Yes, daddy, ah-“ - The first slap rang loudly on the Draco’s arse. Slaps were repeated five more times before Lucius stopped. 

“You enjoying it, aren’t you, little slut?”

“Oh, dad- daddy, please-“ - He started whimpering.

“Please, what? - Older man turned his son on his back. Draco’s cock was hard.- “ I don’t understand. Tell me what to do and I’ll think about it.” - Lucius literally teased his little boy. 

“I need you to...to fuck me. Please, daddy, p-please...” - The boy sounded too desperately to refuse him. 

“M’kay, baby boy. Daddy’s here to help you.” -He pulled off his pants and his hard duck appeared. Draco sighed in surprise. 

“It’s too big, daddy. How will it fill in me?”- That was said so innocently.

“Well, it just will.” - Lucius tried to calm Draco down. He started kissing his sensitive neck causing his boy’s sighs and goosebumps. He cast a lubricating charm spell and started to tease Draco’s ass with fingers. 

“Please” - Draco breathed - “Father I need you. I need your cock, please!” - Lucius brought his son to extreme point. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his large cock. 

Lucius started to move slowly, trying not to hurt, which only teased the boy. It made Draco whimper and beg. 

“Faster, daddy, deeper, ah-“ -Man really penetrated deeper and touched his boy’s prostate, causing a load moan. - “Again, so good, so good, da- Oh my!” - Lucius increased the speed and almost every time touched Draco’s prostate.

“I’m gonna..…I’m gonna…Dad!” -He could just scream and literally cry. 

“Not yet, sweetheart. Not yet.” - Lucius deliberately began to touch his son’s dick.

“Daddy, D-Daddy, ah- I can’t keep it, Daddy!”

“Now, cum for me. Cum to your daddy.” - He began to jerk off. 

Draco cried as he came. Boy’s arse wrapped around his father’s dick. Because of that, Lucius came deeply inside his sweet lovely boy. 

The man cleaned them both off with special charm. 

“I love you, Dragon.” - He lay down next to the boy, covering them both with a blanket and hugging Draco. 

“I love you too, Daddy.” - The boy meowed and they fall asleep. 

fin.


End file.
